theforbiddenfandomcom-20200213-history
Alvive Valeo
Alvive: An Undead who keeps to himself; an excellent lier and a successful imposter. Basic Information Born in Gilneas, Alvive, once a lively and excitable youth (while human), has become more of a stoic, lonesome individual after his undeath. After a time with the Forbidden and took a brief hiatus, traveling and fighting alongside his twin brother, Kirran. After his "rebirth" he now has trouble forming freinds and has trust issues; however, he feels like he has effectively bonded with Acerah, although (admittedly) he is still wary of him, along with everyone else. More recently, attributing to his proplems with trust, Alvive's brother, Kirran, left Alvive's company. Alvive cannot recall much from before his death and resurrection but what he can remember is still shrouded in mystery: he remembers his death but not who slipped the garrote around his neck. After Rebirth/Joining the Forbidden Alive again. Alvive was resurrected just outside of the Plaguelands along with whom he now calls his twin brother Kirran. After he was reborn, Alvive, with Kirran, stealthily left those who has brought them to undeath. Upon their departure the twin's resurrectors caught them. To show their appreciation for their new found curse of non-life, Alvive and Kirran deftly and quickly ripped the other undead apart, limb-by-limb. The Forbidden The two brothers shambled through forests, hunting what the could, not out of hunger for they were undead, but out of sheer boredom instead. Finally they happened upon a city and more importantly for the time being: a church. The walked inside to find an undead, like themselves! He presented himself as Acez; from there, one thing led to another and they were inducted into The Forbidden. Time Away from the Forbidden (In Development) Immediately After After their time with the Forbidden, the twins left, exploring and traveling around. Throughout their exploration, the two faced many troubles and almost died (again) multiple times. In their travels, the two encountered another traveler, a female. Not much is known about her as Kirran is missing and Alvive refuses to speak of her. However, Kirran fell in love with her, and although Alvive warned against her accompanying them, Kirran allowed her to travel with them anyway. The trio continued to travel and continued to run into trouble. On one occurrence, the group's female companion was lost due to Alvive's misjudgment. Kirran broke down, he couldn't do anything; Alvive had to literally carry him to safety. Kirran's Departure After Kirran pulled himself together (somewhat), he was furious at his brother. Kirran tried to keep himself together and continue travelling with his brother. Kirran, understandably, blamed Alvive for his love's death and for the time being couldn't bear to be around Alvive so he left. "This is the FIFTH time this week that I - no... WE - almost died this week.... I thought I would be able to forgive you and continue on without her, but... I... I just can't.... I'm done... I'm out..." -Kirran Alvive's Return After Kirran's departure, even though Alvive saw himself as somewhat of a loner, he felt he couldn't travel alone. Therefore, he decided to return to the Forbidden. He entered the church and the Death Knight, Acerah, greeted Alvive and once again, Alvive joined The Forbidden. Admittance to the Shadow OPs After a time with the Forbidden, an opportunity for Alvive presented itself. Seishou, leader of the Shadow Operatives summoned Alvive and informed him of a traitor in their midst. Alvive was sent off to find the traitor and after the infiltration of a Templar town (with help of a great disguise provided by Azaxle) he discovered the traitor to be none other that Acerah Krizhan, Alvive's good friend. And conversing with Seishou, Alvive went to a Shadow OP temple along with Acerah and Seishou. A fight ensued with Acerah and Alvive going at each other. After a while, Alvive dropped his sword and wildly started punching Acerah. It was then that Seishou stepped in and stopped the fight. Seishou informed turned to Alvive and congratulated him on his dedication to the Forbidden, putting them before friendships. Acerah was removed after Seishou stated that he no longer possessed the correct talent and/or skill any longer. Alvive was presented with new armor and Alvive was admitted into the Shadow OPs. Category:Characters